We'll Meet Again
by aaandpegpeg
Summary: 1942, America has joined the war and Lafayette is going to fight for America, meanwhile Peggy being back in New York City. Lafayette said he'd try to keep his promise, but will he be able to? I do not own Hamilton or the song We'll Meet Again
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I came up with this idea randomly a few weeks ago and I've written a few chapters since then. Hope you enjoy! (I do not own Hamilton or the song We'll Meet Again)**

January 6th, 1942, New York City

Peggy Schuyler walked down the cobbled streets of New York, passing in-between the blur of uniforms and blazer clad workers busying away to their occupation for the day. The streets smelled of chimney smoke and freshly baked bagels and croissants from the bakery's that people were constantly entering in hope for some fuel for a cold winters day.

Her and Lafayette fitted in the city, hand in hand making their way to the harbour, as many other New Yorkers were, crowds ahead of them waving goodbye to their loved ones or loading guns, food and water onto the ship.

Lafayette was from France but had inhabited in America for 6 years now. Him and Peggy had met at a formal ball her father had arranged for the governors and senators, however Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Marquis de Lafayette had sneaked in, knowing the famous Schuyler sisters would be there, dazzling the room, and sure enough Lafayette and Peggy fell for each other immediately, as did Alex and Eliza; not to forget the long suffering oldest sister, Angelica who would never admit it, but also had a soft spot for Alex.

But the city was in danger. Less than a month after Pearl Harbour had struck, soldiers were being called from all corners of the country to join command, engineering, just anything to help America and their allies win the war.

Times were changing, and citizens needed to act fast. The Schuyler's father Phillip Schuyler had fought in The Great War, before any of his daughters were born. Sure enough though, when his daughters became older the world would go into war again.

Peggy stood for a moment and looked up at the grey, snow fallen sky, tears stinging her emerald eyes, and burning her as they gracefully slid down her face, numb from the cold weather. Lafayette gently pulled her into his chest, stroking her hair and shushing her as she sobbed into his crisp new army uniform. She looked into his eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with, now sad and unsure of what was ahead, but not losing the unmistakeable twinkle and kindness they reflected.

"Please Laf, if I can ask one thing of you right now, my one request, is for you too stay alive. You are the best part of my life, and all I want is for you to come back safe and sound, I promise I'll write to you every day tell you what ha-"

He cut off her rambling and kissed her like it was the last time he was ever going to see her. Peggy melted into him, suddenly calmed.

When they finally broke away, Lafayette enveloped her in a warm embrace and kissed Peggy's forehead, "I promise I will do everything I can to fulfil your request, do not worry mon amour,"

"I love you Laf," whispered Peggy,

"I love you too Peggy," whispered Lafayette,

They must have stayed embraced for a good amount of time, until Lafayette's name was called from a register. His hand brushed away from Peggy's as he walked over to be boarded on the military ship.

"Au revoir mon amour" he said.

"Goodbye my love" She croaked back not managing to say anything else without bursting into tears again.

They waved each other off, Lafayette on the top deck of the ship waving until it had gone so far Peggy was a tiny speck amongst a crowd of people. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small framed photo of him and her last christmas, and carefully stroked it with his thumb. Their arms were round each other and both of their smiles were wide with a beautifully decorated christmas tree in the background, twinkling in the electric light's soft glow. But this was it, he had started his service, and was determined to keep his promise above anything.

As Peggy watched the ship sail away she kept on waving to Lafayette. She brought out the same photo, the held it close to her heart.

 _Dear God, please please stay alive_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peggy made her way to the Lewis Bakery where afternoon tea was scheduled with Angelica and Eliza. The bakery was one she visited often where she chatted to Maria and filled up some of her spare time, if she wasn't going on long walks, looking round all the department stores, or visiting the harbour. She would stay there for an hour sometimes, just watching the ships leave and come back. or seeing the waves roll up onto the industrial harbour, restless almost.

She stepped inside the bakery to the pleasant smell of cinnamon buns and muffins creeping up her nose and the warm glow from inside the bakery thawing the ice cold atmosphere in the streets. She walked towards the counter where Maria was putting new cakes under the jars on display.

"Hello Peggy, afternoon tea at four for you with your sisters?" Asked Maria checking off her name on a checklist.

"Yes," stated Peggy, her smile was bright, and she was wearing a thick brown coat with a beret perched at a jaunty angle on her chocolatey mass of hair and a faux fur scarf.

"You're rather cheery on this freezing winters day," smiled Maria as she took Peggy to her seat in the window of the cosy bakery. She paused for a second. "He's been sending you letters hasn't he?"

Peggy nodded and blushed "Most days, he tells me all about it, every detail, he will possibly come back in a few months when the ship has a repair!" She sat down on a checked window seat cushion.

Maria's smile grew even wider "Thats brilliant Peggy! I must admit you're Lafayette is quite the gentleman!" They both laughed, just as the bell above the door rang and Angelica and Eliza stepped in.

As soon as they saw Peggy they ran up to her and gave her a massive hug, laughing and Peggy gasping for breath from being hugged so tight, happiness radiating over the three sisters like a torch in the midst of a foggy day, each off them grinning from ear to ear.

They sat down and suddenly immersed themselves in conversation, and scones, of course.

"How are you Peggy?" Asked Angelica, as poised as ever and sipping out of a beautifully decorated and probably ancient china cup.

"I've been ok, I suppose I'm just not used to it, not having anyone around and all. Putting that aside how are you"

"Good," Eliza smiled "Although Philip is missing Alex, he keeps calling out to him when he's asleep and waking up from nightmares in a real state. I stay with him but it is sometimes not enough." Eliza's expression fell, her anxiety for her child creeping back into her mind again.

Angelica smiled sympathetically at Eliza's face, one of which was smiling, but behind it an overworked, tired and anxious mind.

"You need a break," Suggested Peggy "A holiday, upstate or in the countryside, something like that."

"Mmm." Agreed Eliza, wishing she could.

…

Lafayette laid down on his ship bunk, now docked at South Carolina. He was the only one awake, and the bright moon was his only source of light.

John Church who was below him was snoring and the rest of the crew was still and asleep

He would write his letters at this time of night a lot, he found it peaceful, where he could concentrate on just that, no distractions. He pulled out his notepad and fountain pen and started his letter.

 _My Dearest, Peggy_

These letters flowed out of him, writing almost a page about the surprisingly non-eventful day, although including cases of underage boys going into the army, then being found out and taken back home, but most of all they expressed his yearning to see her, and tell her that he loved her and keep her in his arms forever, that was what the letter was mostly about. They also consisted of telling her all the places they were going to go when he was back, everything they were going to do together.

And by every drop of ink he wanted to be back more and more.

It was 5 and a half months until the ships repair was due in New York, and he couldn't wait to see Peggy again. He could imagine her suddenly seeing him, her smiling as he would get off the ship, _Her real smile._ How he wanted to be back in New York, walking through Central park, and seeing the place that had become his home.

 _Au revoir Peggy mon amour,_

 _Yours, Laf_

Finally when he was done writing them he enveloped it up to be sent to her tomorrow morning, then closed his eyes, his thoughts being occupied with her, and finally he smiled slightly before falling asleep.


End file.
